


青提威士忌（Mr.R×眼镜克哉）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, kichiku magane, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 纯肉！





	青提威士忌（Mr.R×眼镜克哉）

妖魔的玻璃杯在桌上轻轻放下，佐伯随手拿起，指尖清凉的触感正合他意，伴着徐徐海风，似能闻到果实清甜的气息。这气息和以往常常闻见的鲜红果实决然不同，让他不禁有些好奇地瞥过去，只见眼里一片水晶般透亮的浅绿色果实，混着大大小小的气泡上下跃动着。  
青提啊。  
不动声色地抿了一口，嘴角还是忍不住微微翘起一个弧度。这味道确实和自己想象得一样好，与这深蓝的海水和浅白的沙滩也足够相配，连眼前微微摇晃的椰树落影都跟着变得可爱起来。  
「R。」  
他低低叫了声妖魔的名字，牵着那金色的发辫把人拉近身边，目光不疾不徐地划过那些平时被黑色布料包裹完好的滑腻肌肤，眼底泛起慵懒的神色。本以为这样裸露却又丝毫不带情色意味的装束与这妖魔必然无法相衬，如今看来完全是自己多虑。这样想着，佐伯索性将那妖魔拉到自己身上，也不管身下这看起来还算宽大的躺椅究竟能否承受住两个人的重量——反正那是这妖魔该处理好的事情。

几年前他还是这家伙王座上的男人，日子过得辛辣浓稠却又索然无味，几次三番想要从那个位置上退下来，却终究在这妖魔恳切的神色下让了步。他的让步向来都要坐地起价，妖魔倒也像是在享受他的无理取闹，每每弄得他忍不住玩性大发一再加码，回应他的还是那张盈盈笑脸。最后那次他终于得见他伏在膝上气息凌乱的求饶模样，心情大好地打着不够尽兴的名号出尔反尔，将那王座如同废物般丢在身后的同时也毫不客气地将这妖魔一同掳来了人间。  
如这妖魔所说，他所作的每一次选择都令他面前的道路愈发开阔明亮，所以他只需按照自己的意志恣意向前。这一次当然也不能例外。

「在下为您精心准备的饮品，可还合您的口味？」  
惑人的声线如同成熟了的果实香气绕在耳边，直让人觉得耳根发痒。妖魔显然对佐伯游走在泳装裤下的手指毫不介怀，亦乐于用微凉的肌骨替他祛除夏日的燥热，他将那两瓣薄唇覆上他的，湿滑的舌尖在他嘴唇上轻轻一舔，却又浅尝辄止地离开，仿佛真的只是想要品一品那杯饮料的味道似的。  
「怎么，你对自己的成果开始失去自信了吗？」  
佐伯的双眼微微眯起，手上用力，侧过身来将人掰平在座椅上，混着苏打的酒液倾下去，淅淅沥沥淋了他一身。浅绿色的果实跟着滚落下来，蹦蹦跳跳的很快不见踪影，只留了一颗停在双腿间。佐伯随意地用两指夹起来，一路滚上那妖魔惨白的皮肤，直到他胸前浅色的脆弱处才停下来，顶着那里来回揉着。也不知道那酒液里混了多少苏打，流在妖魔的皮肤上劈啪作响，一颗颗小气泡看起来倒是相当引诱食欲。佐伯伏上去伸出舌一扫而过，入口时竟还是方才握在手里的温度，仿佛早已计算好的一般。  
这酒确实有些醉人了。佐伯这么想着，又把人翻过来压在自己身上，扣着他的腰抬起他，舌尖从他上腹处一点点舔过去，仿佛不想错过一滴佳酿般，全然忘了他将那杯液体倒在这妖魔身上，也不过是三分钟之前的事情。

是什么时候开始的呢，与他变成如今这种关系？  
佐伯只记得初回人间的时候，对情欲总感到有力无心，犹如一个曾在山珍海味里吃到撑肠拄腹的餍足者，看见摆在眼前的大鱼大肉，不吃会饿，吃，又觉得油腻恶心。这件事甚至在某种程度上影响到他的情绪，以至于公司上下对待他的态度都变得小心翼翼，不必当面言明的事情全都交给了这个妖魔代劳。那天他躺在皮椅里听他汇报，慢悠悠的声线让他觉得全身困懒不已，脸色自然不会好看，言语粗暴地打断了他，又扯过那根金色的发辫逼他迫近自己。妖魔忍耐顺从的姿态让佐伯有气难出，却又起了捉弄的意思，也不知究竟想错了什么，只觉得这妖魔最爱被自己肆意支配，如果把这关系反过来，不知他会有什么反应，便索性令他抱了自己。后来的事情他记不太清，只记得醒来的时候身体有些酸软，精神却异常的清爽，而这妖魔躺在身边似乎睡得正熟，伸手摸去，身体还是温的。

佐伯闭上眼，手指穿过妖魔的金发，按着他的后脑让他吻下来，唇瓣噙住他的往里吮吸，再把舌头渡过去卷过他的舌，来回舔弄翻搅到那口腔渐渐热起来才罢休。隔着镜片望过去，妖魔的双眼已然有些湿润，不过自己恐怕也不遑多让。那皮革的质感已经在背后游走了半日，起初沁凉的触感早已褪去，如今只剩下燥热了。  
这海滨沙滩上人来人往，却也没有一个人往这边瞧过来，甚至连个靠近的人都没有，显然是身上这人用了什么手段。想到这里，佐伯的眉眼愈发舒展开来，悠悠地靠在躺椅上，故意捉弄似的抬手将那颗青提往他里喂了进去，却不让咽下，满意地看着他不再说得出话，只得专心侍奉自己。  
佐伯早已记不清这是第几次，总之那次以来便常常如此，支配的关系从未颠倒过，侍奉的差别不过是前面或者后面。佐伯并不明白为什么那一次会和这妖魔做得如此神清气爽，在后来的日子里他也多次确认过，只承认Mr.R的技巧确实高超，但也没有出神入化到何种地步，就愉悦程度而言上或下各有千秋，论偷懒倒是后者得天独厚。

也不是没有和其他人交往过。佐伯回忆起。自己并不是对恋人太过挑剔的类型，身边人的风格亦是不拘一格，唯一的共同点便是难以长久。他自然是不缺人恋慕的，或许因此影响了对恋情的用心也未可知。亦或许也是因为这个妖魔——最近那段恋情结束的契机，便是交往三月的少年冒冒失失地打开了紧闭着的卧室门，只看见扬起的薄毯被他抬手挥开。那时的他几乎是带着些许恶意地，搂过身上妖魔那白皙颀长的颈，带着些许情动的叹息吻上去，任由两人身体的结合处暴露在那少年面前。这场面的震撼效果想必比恋人背叛更甚，以至于少年呆若木鸡地站在原地，连目光也忘了收回来。  
佐伯又不禁笑起来。「威士忌。」他拉下妖魔的发辫，凑近那薄薄的双唇。他是撒了那酒没错，可既然撒在这妖魔身上，他就必然还得回来。双唇相接，酒液与青提一起渡了过来，依然是微凉的，却比先前多了些甜腻气息。佐伯环住妖魔的背，卷着他的舌在他口腔内肆意汲取着，仿佛身上人是一樽盛酒的容器——某种程度上，这妖魔也确实是一樽容器。

妖魔进入的那一刻可谓汁液飞溅，包括嘴里被咬碎的青提，也包括倏然间被打开的身体。佐伯从未与其他人这样做过，这与他过高的自尊倒也没太大关系，只是想到漫长的润滑扩张，试探性地一点点进入，便觉得索然无味了。和这妖魔做的时候却不一样，佐伯只觉得自己体内仿佛早已预置了迎接他的开关，每每被他抵在身上，后穴便像熔化一般酥软下来，泌着黏液等他进来，再毫不留情地狠狠绞住。  
往常妖魔那根入体时早已温热，今日却还是微凉的，难受倒也算不上，与这带着些许咸腥的海风还算契合。佐伯低吟了一声，舌尖拨弄着口中的青提，将那果肉一点点送下咽喉，才睁开眼望上去。妖魔的发辫被他弄得有些散了，金色的发丝和着微风在他脸边轻轻蹭着。妖魔的眼角依旧是盈盈的笑意，金眸底下的神色也不知该称之为迷恋还是宠溺。佐伯缠着他的腰，用手拂过妖魔额边细碎的发，妖魔便探知了他的心意，缓缓动起腰来。  
体内总算稍稍温热起来，带着细腻的电流从深处蚕食起他来。妖魔的皮肤可谓光滑到极致，伸手摸去感觉不到半点瑕疵；如今贯穿体内的那根佐伯也是常常把玩，只觉得柔软时触感幼嫩、乖巧可爱，坚硬时滑润冰凉、仿若玉石，总之决没有丝毫粗粝之处。可偏偏每次进入体内，就能感到那东西在内壁里不断刮蹭，挑得他酥酥麻麻，痛痒难耐。  
佐伯拉过妖魔的发，吮住舌再次舔吻缠绕，双腿微颤着抬起扣腰——分明身处下位，却偏要把身上人抱个满怀才心满意足，仿佛这样就占有了什么似的。过于紧贴的身体倒也没有让彼此的动作受到太大的阻碍，佐伯抱着妖魔的背，只觉得抽插越发顺畅，喉间也禁不住低低呻吟起来。  
和这妖魔做事总是愉悦的——至少在身体的感受上无可挑剔。每每抱佐伯的时候，这妖魔总是会温柔些，像是生怕伤了他哪里，又或是一个不小心，就惹他不高兴。佐伯自然是很享受这份诚惶诚恐的，然而今天的步调似乎太过温吞了，甚至令他产生了些许倦意。身体还在因快感兴奋着，双眼却禁不住要闭起来了。尽管如此，佐伯也没有下令让妖魔快些的打算，反而索性闭了眼，只靠着唇去探索那妖魔的脖颈，找寻到那处微温的肌肤后便含住吮吸起来。  
只是一记轻咬，妖魔便在耳边轻轻呻吟出声了。这让佐伯很是满意。妖魔的声线本就惑人，用在性事的喊叫呻吟上再合适不过，哪怕如今是自己作为被抱的一方，佐伯也不想失去了这份乐趣。呻吟间，妖魔的口中送出温热气息，恰划过佐伯耳旁，又引得他一阵轻颤。  
佐伯很难形容现在的感觉。妖魔的怀抱已是温热了，却还是令他感到舒服的温度，肌肤摩擦间触感依旧滑腻，丝毫没有夏日里常有的那种黏腻。后穴被充满，双臂紧紧抱着对方，后背也被妖魔恰到好处地安抚着。徐徐的海风拂着两人的肌肤和头发，微痒却也带着些令人惬意的凉意，舒适得让他嘴角都不禁勾了起来，若不是体内不断传来的阵阵快感，佐伯甚至觉得自己会倦懒地在这妖魔身下安然睡过去。  
「嗯……快一点。」  
四指穿过妖魔的金色长发，到中段时用力扯下，逼得他一仰头，身体不自觉向前冲了冲，体内的分身又深了几分。这动作多少打乱了先前温柔缱绻的节奏，佐伯却全然不在意，反而笑得更加愉悦，双腿一勾，腿肚朝着妖魔臀瓣敲去，逼迫着对方加快了攻势。  
妖魔显然探知了他的心意，轻轻喘息着加快了节奏，不时在他耳边轻轻呻吟几声——佐伯调教了许久，总算是把妖魔多话的的习惯改掉了些许，起码在这种情况下，他知道该用什么来代替那些华丽夸张的溢美之词。眼睛依然闭着，手指却松开来，佐伯沿着他背部缓缓游走，用指腹感受着妖魔触感滑腻的肌肤，一边动腰迎合着，动作却比不上先前来得灵活自如。  
……竟然是要醉了吗。  
佐伯张嘴，又咬了咬身上人。这时咬到的似乎是肩膀，触感颇为柔软，而妖魔也同时呻吟出声。  
「被我咬就那么舒服？」佐伯伸出舌感受着刚才被他咬过的地方，舌尖一点点舔舐而过，寻找着留下的牙印。  
「啊……那是当然……」妖魔甜腻的吐息缠绕在他耳边，「无论是这拥抱着在下的完美身体，这足以支配任何人的气质，还是这仿佛要熔化了在下的炽热甬道……您所赐予在下的一切，都令在下欣喜万分……」妖魔伸手抱紧他腰将他更抬起几分，又伸舌舔了舔佐伯耳廓，「能够让在下迷恋到如此程度的，古往今来，唯您而已……」  
「让你说话还真是失策。」佐伯微微皱了皱眉，睁了眼侧过头，堵上了妖魔的的唇，舌头伸进去卷了他的舌诱进自己口腔，却是重重咬了一下又推了出去，「这张嘴……还是只负责呻吟比较好。」  
妖魔轻哼一声不再说话，只舔吻着佐伯柔软的唇继续动作着。  
真的……快醉了吧。  
随着妖魔节奏分明的律动，这个念头再次从佐伯脑海中升腾起来。他的脸颊发烫，意识也稍稍混沌了些，搭在人身上的双手显得有气无力的。  
仅仅是一杯威士忌而已……不对。佐伯这才想起。他并不清楚这妖魔到底喂给他多少，喝的时候只觉得液体颇为可口，便勾着人脖子舔吮了许久。  
从什么时候起，自己对这个妖魔放心到如此地步了呢。佐伯心下笑着，没有半分疑虑或是警醒，甚至还溢出些淡淡的宠溺。五年，还是六年？有他伴随身侧的日子。一切都如预想得一般顺利，没有半点差池，所以或许当初对妖魔的这点戒备，也渐渐被岁月磨平了吧。  
而这样的日子还能持续多久呢？佐伯突然想到，指尖难以察觉地微微一颤。他已经全部回忆起了，十二岁那年他初次遇到这妖魔的情形——无论容貌身姿，都与眼前身上人一般无二。  
妖魔自然是不老不死的。  
怎么会突然想这种问题呢。佐伯不禁有些自嘲地想着，神情却丝毫不变，用蒙上些许醉意的眼望向妖魔，目光里透着一如既往的潇洒恣意，还带着几分慵懒。  
「快一点。」  
命令下得毫不拖泥带水，妖魔自然也是心领神会，噙着他唇颇为灵活地舔舐起来，下身也加快了动作。这么多年，他们对彼此的身体早都了若指掌，佐伯也乐得毫不隐瞒，方便妖魔更好地取悦自己。当然，某种程度上，他在这妖魔面前是透明的——又如何呢？即使对自己的所思所想都窥探得一清二楚，他也决做不出什么妨碍自己的事情来。连而偶尔内心的软弱被看穿，佐伯也是丝毫不介怀了——或许这也算得上是另一种强大吧。  
快感潮水般席卷而来，原本噙着双唇的微凉唇瓣此刻已经游走到耳边去了，绕在佐伯耳边不时舔吻吮吸他柔软的耳垂，甜腻的气息全都喷洒在那极敏感的肌肤上。佐伯抱着妖魔的背部，如同一叶小舟在海面浮沉摇晃，渐渐就要被潮水淹没，却也丝毫不挣扎，任由快感席卷了他全身，没过头顶。此时此刻，他将醉意，将对妖魔的思绪全都抛在脑后，一心一意只沉浸在这无边无际的快感里。  
眼看着身下人离顶点越来越近，妖魔将手覆上佐伯的分身，隔着手套即为灵活地套弄起来。这原本就是他最为熟悉的部分——远在佐伯成为「王」之前，他便常常用手口服侍他了，而此时此刻，妖魔更是把这种了解发挥到了极致，几个动作就让佐伯脑中嗡嗡作响，身体颤得厉害，喉间更是不住地溢出难耐的呻吟来。佐伯原本无力的双手此刻也本能地来了力气，指甲深深嵌进妖魔的背里，极度用力地忍耐着妖魔带来的快感， 想要把高潮前这种极致的感受再延续片刻。  
可片刻也很快过去了，一道白浊射出，尽数喷在妖魔腹上，又星星点点地落回佐伯身上。高潮的余韵让佐伯怔了很久，只觉得身上人将身体覆下来抱住了自己，然后一股不知道是微凉还是温暖的液体就这么释放在了体内。  
一阵颤栗。佐伯眯了眼。休闲伞下的光线本就暗些，前方又受了妖魔的阻挡，加上先前早已涌上来的醉意和高潮后自然而然的困倦，佐伯只想躺在这儿就昏睡过去。妖魔也探知了佐伯的心意一般，侧过身来将他搂进怀里枕在肩上，身体微微凉下来，就这么抱着他。  
或许……真是再好没有了。佐伯懒懒地抱过妖魔，理所当然地享用着这具高档床品。到了这种时候，他可不愿去想什么醉与不醉，防与不防，什么岁月，什么生老病死，也全都抛在一边——这原本就不是他会去想的问题。  
「威士忌……味道不错。」佐伯低低说了句，听起来甚至有些含糊不清。  
然后，他就将脸埋在妖魔的肩窝里，如同胎儿蜷缩在母亲的子宫中一般，安恬地睡了过去。  
海风依旧。  
fin.


End file.
